


Just Relax

by elsannonymous



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Hans - Freeform, Hypnotism, Incest, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsannonymous/pseuds/elsannonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa’s frustrated, and so decides to listen to a relaxing CD that Hans gave her. Her sister comes home to see the results of the CD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Relax

Elsa was absolutely livid. It was a state she found herself in often, and most of the time it was the fault of her friends. This time was no different.

They were going to go over the presentation for Theatrical Studies at her house. That had been the plan for at least a week. But of course Olaf called and had to cancel, and then Kristoff called after that, saying he couldn’t come over either. Elsa assumed Hans just wasn’t courteous enough to call her, and probably talked to one of the other two about how he couldn’t make it either.

Elsa always had to do everything herself, or they would just screw it up. Once her afternoon plans had been abolished, she decided to just salvage her day as much as possible. She descended to the basement, took her folders out of her backpack, and prepared to go over lines and do homework all by herself.

When she opened her binder, she found a CD. She recalled Hans offering to let her borrow it, saying she could give it back when he came over tonight. What was written on it intrigued her enough to accept the offer. ‘For Intense Relaxation’ would have been intriguing enough on its own, but the winking smiley face drawn after it made it impossible to resist listening to the CD.

Angry that nobody was following through with their plan, Elsa decided to listen to the CD and, if she liked it, keep it out of spite. It was a burned CD, so Elsa assumed Hans could just burn another one anyway. No harm, no foul. She put the CD in her player and pressed play. A soft murmuring started up, like the sound of running water or something. Elsa made a face. She hated nature sound CDs. Just when she was about to turn it off, a voice came on.

“Welcome to the Intense Relaxation demonstration.” The voice was actually rather soothing, so Elsa let the track play. “For optimum results, dim or shut off the lights and lie back on a comfortable surface.” Elsa did so, already feeling her anger ebb and her eyes droop. The deep voice on the CD was pleasant enough to erase her hatred of the nature sounds in the background. Those sounds eventually faded, anyway.

She dimmed the lights and lied back on her bed, placing her folders back into her backpack and putting it on the floor. The bubbling of the spring turned into a soft strum on a bass -- still very relaxing, but not as relaxing as the voice. Elsa wished the voice would talk again. It sounded a little familiar, and she was mildly curious about figuring out who it was.

“Now that you are nice and comfortable, allow your body to completely relax.” The tones of the voice almost mixed completely with the tones of the bass, keeping Elsa from fully recognizing the person who was speaking. She obeyed its command, feeling her back muscles relax from their tense position and her arms just lay there, unmoving. Her feet rubbed together slowly and her head lay on her pillow in such a way that she could stare at the CD player.

The bass strummed for a little while, and soon the sounds of a piano joined it. The music was so chill that Elsa struggled slightly to stay awake. Her body sank deeply into her bed and her eyes fluttered closed. She tried to keep them open, but the voice came on again.

“Allow your eyes to close.” The voice instructed. Elsa did so. “Tense all your muscles, then let them relax. Allow your body to fill with this peaceful feeling, relaxing it, weighing it down.” Elsa did this as well, feeling almost surrounded by peacefulness and the sound of the music and the voice. She hadn’t been this at peace in so long...

This time the music went on for what seemed like forever, and Elsa pouted her lip, thinking that the voice was done speaking. She felt herself drifting off before the voice spoke up again.

“In just a moment I will show you how to relax even deeper... how to relax your body and relax your mind... and once I start you on that process, no power on earth can stop you from going into that trance you want so badly...” Elsa loved the sound of that. She would hate for someone to interrupt her relaxation, for them to force her to stop listening to that wonderful, familiar voice...She listened intently, willing for the voice to proceed.

“You don’t have to do anything. It will just happen. As long as you follow my simple instructions, nothing will stop you from going into trance quickly and easily...” Elsa gave a small smile, snuggling deeper into her bed and trying to picture the face that owned the voice.

“Take a deep breath in... and let it out...” Elsa’s chest rose as she took the deepest breath she could and then fell as she let it all out. “Deep breath in... feel your mind relaxing... and just let it go...” She took another deep breath in, and then let both her breath and her mind go as she breathed out. She felt so relaxed, she had no idea how it was possible for her to become more so. Still, she listened.

“Allow my voice and the soothing music to become the only sounds you hear... you can’t believe how easy it is to just let everything else go... so relaxed now... so relaxed that, as you focus your attention on your eyes, and just how relaxed those little muscles are... it will not even bother you that, no matter how hard you try, you just can’t open those eyes...” Elsa gave a half-hearted attempt to open her eyes, and when she found she indeed could not open them, tried a little harder. Still she did not succeed, but she didn’t panic. Like the voice said, it didn’t bother her. She was just relaxed...so relaxed...

So relaxed she didn’t even hear the knock on her door. All she heard were the next words of the voice as he murmured instructions to her.

“That’s right... you can try to resist, but those eyes just don’t work... you don’t need to keep testing, or worry about doing anything other than obeying my voice... my voice is all you need, and disobeying simply won’t work...” At this point, Elsa was completely free of any worry or care and her visitor was getting frustrated.

Upstairs, Anna knocked on the door again. She saw that Elsa’s car was in the driveway. She knew that this was the third time this week she’d forgotten her key at home, but that was no reason not to answer the door. Anna huffed and tugged on the screen door handle in frustration.

It was open. Her face flushed in embarrassment before she went inside, hoping to talk to her sister about opening doors when people knocked.

Back downstairs, the CD was still going and Elsa was still relaxing intensely. The voice continued on.

“...As deep into relaxation as you are now, you can go ten times deeper... In a moment, I am going to ask you to open your eyes, and you will obey unquestioningly... when you close them, you will fall ten times deeper in trance. It should be difficult, but you’ll find you can open your eyes a little bit now...” Elsa struggled slightly, but her eyes opened a crack and then a little more than a crack. She was so relaxed now, her body felt so heavy, and she couldn’t think of anything other than obeying the voice.

She didn’t hear as Anna called out from upstairs.

“Hello? Mom? Dad? Elsa? Anybody here?” The frustration rang out with her voice. She looked into the kitchen from the living room. Nobody. “Ugh.”

Elsa’s eyes strayed over to the radio, from which the combination of bass, piano, and a relaxing tone of voice still came.

“Allow your eyes to close and drop you instantly ten times deeper in trance. Relax so deeply... obey so completely...” Elsa’s eyes fluttered closed and she instantly fell ten times deeper into her relaxed state. She was so completely entranced she couldn’t even hear her own thoughts anymore. “In a moment, you yourself will begin to count deeper into this blissful, obedient trance... you will count yourself down from 10 to 1, and after every number, you will repeat ‘I obey.’ Each time you repeat ‘I obey’, you will fall ten times deeper into this wonderful relaxed state. When you have counted all the way down, you will awaken from trance, but the desire to return to your comfortable position and listen to track 2 of this CD will burn passionately within you and distract you from all else. You love to hear and obey. Begin counting.” Elsa began.

“10... I obey...”

Her voice was soft and low, but clear. Anna explored the upstairs, still calling for her sister.

“9... I obey...”

Elsa’s words slurred, as even her tongue relaxed.

“8... I obey...”

“7... I obey...”

Anna heard the soft, muffled sound of music and what sounded like a whisper in Elsa’s voice. She frowned and looked around again, her ear cocked for the origin of the sound.

“6...I obey…”

“5... I obey...”

Elsa was barely even speaking now, her voice not above a tiny whisper. Anna passed by the closed basement door.

“4... I obey...

“3... I obey...

“2... I obey...”

Frustrated, Anna circled around the house again, looking out of the windows to see if Elsa was in the backyard. Nothing.

“1... I obey.”

Elsa’s eyes opened slowly and she sat up. She looked at the CD player, itching to get up, switch to track two, and lay back down. Anna froze. The music had stopped. She cursed and stopped in front of the basement door and peered down. There was a little light.

“Hello?” She called. No one answered. Elsa stood, walked over to the CD player, and pressed next track.

“Welcome back to the Intense Relaxation demonstration. For optimum results, it is best to listen to track 1 fully at least once before continuing.” Elsa nodded and climbed back into bed. Anna, who had jumped when she heard the voice, took one step down. The voice was familiar, but it was obviously coming from a radio or something. She wondered what the “intense relaxation demonstration” was and why Elsa would be listening to it in the den and not her room. Maybe it was a way to pass the time? She wouldn’t put it past her sister to take up meditation or yoga.

“Take a deep breath in, hold it, and let it out. As you do so, the memory of relaxation will come flooding back to you, and you will continue to sink into a wonderfully relaxed state...” Elsa did so, relaxing almost eagerly, not hearing the wary footsteps descending the stairs. “Tense up your entire body... then let it all hang loose and relaxed... let nothing linger on your body and mind but your desire to hear, obey, and continue relaxing as you did in track 1...”

Anna sat on the bottom step, wondering what the heck she was listening to. The basement was completely silent save for the sound coming from behind Elsa’s bedroom door. She leaned against the wall of the stairwell and listened closely.

“In a moment, I will give you the key to unlocking the deepest, most powerful relaxation you’ve ever felt... but you must allow all the thoughts aside from your deep desire to obey and relax to flow free from your mind... In a moment, when I give you instructions, your mind will be relaxed, willing, and ready...” Anna herself actually had a hard time not closing her eyes and just relaxing. The fact that the stair she was leaning against was biting into her back was most likely the only thing keeping her awake. Elsa lay in her bed, anticipating the powerful relaxation to come. She let the rest of her thoughts go, only thinking of what the voice said to think of.

“Obey...?” Anna murmured. She forced her eyes wide open, as they had been drooping. “What kind of tape is this?”

“When you repeat the three phrases I am about to speak to you, you will drop into total and complete relaxation... you want to totally relax so badly, don’t you? To give in to pleasure entirely... Repeat after me. ‘I hear and obey’.”

“I hear and obey.” Elsa repeated. Anna had mouthed the words and jumped at the sudden introduction of Elsa’s voice. She was surprised to hear that she was so monotone and relaxed. Anna had never heard Elsa sound that way.

“I love to obey.”

“I love to obey.” Elsa repeated. Anna nodded as she once again mouthed the words. Definitely not any kind of yoga Anna had heard of. She looked around guiltily, feeling a bit bad for spying. Elsa would never say something like that if she knew anyone was around.

“I am an enthralled and obedient slave.”

“I am an enthralled and obedient slave.” Elsa repeated. Anna was jolted from her position on the stairs, and her lips faltered at the word ‘slave.’ What the hell was her sister into?

“Very good, slave. Luxuriate in knowing that you have achieved the deepest and most pleasurable state of being by submitting and obeying to my voice. In a moment, I am going to give you a trigger, and you will always respond to my trigger in the way I dictate to you because you love to obey. Don’t you love to obey?”

“I love to obey.” Elsa murmured. Anna slid from the stairs to Elsa’s door and placed her ear against it, needing to hear what came next.

“Good girl. As I count from 1 to 5, you will feel the most wonderful, tingling, throbbing, sensual pleasure you’ve ever experienced gradually fill your core and your whole being. You love to obey... you love to hear my words... and my voice fills you with pleasure... 1.”

Elsa shuddered. Anna blushed from her neck to the top of her head. This recording was getting more and more... interesting as it went on. She felt torn between a need to stop it, a reluctance to infringe on her sister’s privacy even more than she had already, and… something else. Something that made her squirm and squeeze her thighs together as she squatted outside the door to the den.

“2... feeling so warm... so lucky to be able to obey...” Elsa let out a quiet moan that Anna heard quite clearly through the door.

“3... unable to keep your hands from wandering where they wish...” Elsa’s hands slid up her slim belly, lifting up her shirt a bit. She sighed at the contact of her palm on her soft, pale skin. What she was doing was left only to Anna’s imagination, which made her blush even more. Elsa let out a louder moan and Anna put a hand to her face.

“4... so powerful now... you want to climax so badly, but you can only listen and wait for the final number... obey... bring yourself so close to climax...”Elsa’s hands ran eagerly but frustratedly over her whole body. She mewled pathetically, wanting her pleasure to peak, but having to wait for the voice’s instruction. Anna grew hot and squeezed her legs together again, unable to not react to the noises of pleasure and frustration coming from behind the door. She bit her lip and flicked the button of her jeans open, her breath coming in short puffs.

“5... climax now... allow yourself to completely overflow and brilliantly radiate pleasure...” The resulting cry made Anna give out a groan of her own. Elsa moaned and mewled, her back arching and her muscles twitching as she rode out the most intense orgasm of her life. Anna opened the door just a crack, certain that Elsa was distracted given how she sounded, and watched the girl twitch and moan on her bed. The sight of Elsa’s hand in her pants made Anna need to slip her own hand into her panties and brush against her clit and wet slit.

The radio issued a loud, clear, solid SNAP sound, almost a magnified version of fingers snapping. “SLEEP. Deeper... deeper... hearing and obeying my voice... recognizing my voice as the bringer of pleasure... deep, deep down into a wonderful relaxation...” Elsa froze for a moment and then relaxed completely, her arched back collapsing once again onto her mattress. Her hand was still down her pants. Anna’s was as well, but the sudden cut off brought her back to her senses. She took her hand out, her face burning with arousal and embarrassment.

“Good girl... so obedient... now you know even deeper joys of obeying my voice... tomorrow, when you hear this voice ask you “How was #5 on that CD?”, you will recognize the voice immediately as the one that brings you so much pleasure, relaxation, and obedience... you will immediately fall into a blank, happy, relaxed trance and continue to obey the wonderful voice. I will now count down from 3, and when I reach 1, you will awaken totally refreshed and without any conscious memory of this CD’s instructions, but you will remember your trigger. Do you understand?” Elsa nodded, not really even realizing that the voice couldn’t hear her, that the owner of the voice wasn’t in the room. Anna watched her intently through the cracked open door, waiting for something to happen, embarrassed that she let herself get carried away.

“3... slowly lifting from trance... your eyes are flickering...” Elsa’s eyes did so, and Anna, realizing what she would look like if she were caught, quickly stood and snuck back upstairs.

“2... feeling more and more refreshed...” A slight yawn escaped from Elsa’s mouth, and her eyes opened a bit.

“1. Thank you for sampling the Intense Relaxation demonstration. Please eject the CD.” Elsa woke up from the trance feeling really relaxed but also refreshed. There was a sheen of sweat over  her body, but she dismissed it as just being too hot in her clothes. She took a look in the mirror and saw her clothes and hair were mussed. She frowned and fixed them, then went over to the CD player and ejected the CD. She figured she must have fallen asleep during the CD, because she couldn’t remember anything after the slow introduction.

  



End file.
